From the Eyes of a Monster
by SparkleSpider
Summary: OCs added into the story and everything gets darker, a psychological story about a pair of latecomers to Beacon, one of which has a dark past with a certain girl in red...
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue

7 years ago

8 year old Ruby skipped happily through the woods with her older sister, Yang. They were out in the woods playing, like they did every Friday after school.

"Woah, Yang look" Ruby said, pointing.

"What is it, what are you pointing at?" Yang caught up to Ruby and spotted what she was looking at, a large metal building, like nothing either of them had ever seen before. It was a wreck, bits of it had fallen off and vines grew on it's rusted walls.

"Let's go inside!" Ruby shouted, Yang was about to argue but Ruby had already ran off, so she just grinned and ran after her sister. When she caught up with Ruby, her sister was pulling on the door attempting to gain access to the large structure. She let go and looked at Yang with sad eyes.

"Okay, I'll open it".

"Yay!" Ruby jumped in the air as her sister quickly pulled the door open, before the door was even fully open Ruby ran in, Yang followed behind her.

The lights were barely working and the majority of the light came from the holes in the roof, the girls made their way down the corridors powered by Ruby's curiosity. They ended up in a large, empty room, and they were face to face with a beast, only a little taller than Yang, the beast had large forearms and strong legs, it's head owned two blue eyes, it's maw was adorned with razor sharp teeth and it's spine ended with a short tail it's body was covered in fuzzy hair like that of a tarantula and under it's hair was a very tough carapace.

The creature looked at them with a curiosity, Ruby stepped towards it but Yang was more cautious, she began to quietly load one of her gauntlets. Ruby put her hand on it's snout and rubbed the beast, it seemed to be enjoying itself.

"Come on Yang, It doesn't bite!" Ruby said.

"Okay fine" Yang attempted to turn off her gauntlet but it misfired, the sound of the shot terrified the beast. Then Ruby noticed something, it's eyes had gone from being blue to a pure crimson, it grinned maliciously and slashed at Ruby multiple times with it's claws, she screamed in pain as blood covered the floor and splattered over the walls.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed as she ran towards the beast, she punched it square in the face causing it to recoil, it didn't charge at Ruby again, it simply looked in her direction and a vine burst from the floor, coiled around her neck and began to tighten, choking her. Ruby passed out due to lack of oxygen and blood. Yang tried to run to Ruby but felt a vine wrap around her leg, it hoisted her off the floor and threw her across the room, she landed on a control panel and accidently pushed a few buttons. The room changed colour, as red lights activated and an automatic voice announced 'GRIMM CLEANSING INITIATED' as this was said a pair of turrets burst into life, the beast leaped on one of them, tearing it to shreds. The other turret opened fire and tore through the beast's carapace. The beast withdrew by climbing the wall and escaping through a hole in the roof, once it retreated the vines it had summoned did the same and went back into the ground. Yang slipped into unconsciousness.

Yang awoke to feel the morning sun on her face it was shining through a hole in the ceiling, a piece of glass embedded in her cheek, she pulled it out then looked around her 'Oh yeah, this place', she thought. She then screamed.

"RUBY!" She ran to the middle of the room where she lay unconscious in a pool of her own blood, claw marks in her skin and clothes alike, and a clear bruise around her neck where the vine was strangling her, Yang shook her "Ruby! Please wake up", she hugged her sister "Please don't die" She was beginning to cry now "I won't be able to go on if you do, you mean everything to me!"

Ruby's eyes slowly fluttered open and met with Yang's, Ruby's eyes widened in shock, she weakly lifted her hand to touch Yang's cheek, she looked at Yang with genuine concern.

"Yang, you're bleeding", she then passed out again. Yang smiled then lifted her up and carried her out of the building, she then ran out of the forest as fast as she could, back to their home.

A few weeks later…

In the night Yang awoke to Ruby's screaming, she ran over to her bed and embraced her.

"It's okay, I'm here, don't worry it can't get you here" Ruby's injuries had just about healed but it was clear that thing had also injured her psychologically, and badly as well. The nightmares were bad enough but they were nothing compared to her fits of screaming and crying, she was getting better though, the nightmare still haunted her but she eventually stopped having her fits of screaming… After six years… but going to Signal helped, giving her a thing to do so she could forget the thing in the old metal building...


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue II**

The sun was going down as the beast made it's way out of the building it's blue eyes infected with fear and the right side of his body was riddled with bullet holes but the worst thing for him was the guilt, the image of the little girl's terrified face stuck in his mind, the other girl though, he rubbed his snout, she was strong. 'Must have been her sister' he barely finished the thought when he heard beeping, then a hail of bullets came his way, he dropped to all fours and ran as fast as he could 'damn that turret' he thought. A log was in the way, he was going too fast and crashed into it. He lay in a clearing, surrounded by grass, mushrooms and guilt. A smell introduced itself to his nose… Dust! He turned his head to see the barrel of a gun, deep inside the tube was a dust crystal, looking up from the barrel he saw two brown eyes staring at him and brown hair hid under the figure's hood. Looking at him he looked about 10.

"Blue eyes?" The boy muttered "Ah well you still look like a Grimm to me" He began to charge up his gun.

"WAIT!" A voice said, the boy looked around to see where the sound came from, the creature sat up while he wasn't looking "I said it" it mumbled. The boy turned back to look at it in shock.

"Y-you can talk?" the boy said, sitting down to join the beast.

"Y-yes, I can" the beast mumbled in return, somehow his voice sounded somewhat normal with no accent, it was also quite low.

"But you're still a Grimm are you not?"

"No, no I'm not… well I am but I...I...I DON'T KNOW!" The beast said flailing about a bit

"Show me you have a soul" The boy said "You need a soul to use your semblance, so show me your semblance"

"Okay, I'll try" The beast then stood up, a green glow emanated from the him, then eight vines burst from the ground, all turned to 'look' in the boy's direction, two much thicker vines with large pink bulbs on the top burst out from behind the beast and finally six huge leaves burst out of the ground, emanating from where the beast was standing. "Introducing Phyto-manipulation!" The beast said with a grin.

"What's it's use in combat?"

"The eight thin vines can whip or grab, the bulbs fire seeds at high velocity and the leaves are for protection" All the plants returned to the ground and the beast stopped glowing, he then sat back down "Say, what's your semblance?"

"I can slow my own perception of time, meaning I have more time to react to situations in combat"

"That's pretty cool!"

"Yeah I- wait where are my manners, my name is Petros, and you?" The boy asked

"My name huh?" The beast thought for a while "It's been a while since I've heard my own name, Alcatraz, but you can call me Al"

"Random question, Al, but how can you speak?" Petros asked inquisitively.

"Well I've been living in an old building and there's a load of books and I taught myself" Alcatraz said with the stupidest grin on his face. "Ok my turn for a random question, do you go to Signal?"

"Yeah I do" Petros answered

"Oh my, that's sooo cool!" Alcatraz looked ecstatic "So you're a hunter!?"

"I'm training to be one, this is my weapon, Thunderfairy, its a mix between a dust railgun and a tomahawk, but there's an odd number of people in my class so finding a sparring partner is hard"

"Sounds awful, I've dreamt of being a hunter for so long"

"Wouldn't that mean killing Grimm?" Petros asked

"Yeah but they hate me as much as humans do, I don't have a weapon though" Alcatraz said solemnly.

"Do you know what kind of weapon you want?" Petros asked

"Yeah"

"What if I gave you my toolkit, then when I go to school you tell me what parts you need next and I'll get them for you" Alcatraz practically launched into the air.

"You're not being serious, are you?"

"Dead serious, just seems like the right thing to-GAH!" He didn't finish his sentence before Alcatraz hugged him

"You're the best!"

Two months later

"Finished!" Alcatraz said triumphantly.

"Really, how is it?" Petros asked excitedly.

"Meet the Heartbreaker, it is a hand axe that can turn" he flipped it over so he was holding on to the axe head "A flak cannon " he fired a round and a huge hunk of dust in the shape of a bullet came out and decimated a tree in front of them, "Whaddya think?"

"I love it, but it looks a bit big for you" Petros said.

"I'll grow into it, I mean I'm only 10"

"You're 10? Same here! Anyway now that you got a weapon" He pulled out the Thunderfairy "Wanna spar?"

"Hell yeah!"

**Author's notes: hey guys thanks for being patient, i'll try to be more consistent later also sorry if this chapter isn't up to the standards of the last one I just wanted desperately to introduce the OC's, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 1: Admission

**Chapter 1**

7 years later

The sun was shining over the town of Orre, a small town south of Vale dedicated to the mining and purification of dust crystals in the name of the Schnee Dust Company, this was where Petros lived. A small desert surrounds the town, a gripping embrace of sand. Alcatraz walked along the dusty main street, covered from head to toe in armour, Petros walked in front of him, a cloak covering his head only letting his eyes feel the air, he wore a grey shirt, tan cargo pants and a pair of combat boots to complete his look. Alcatraz held his black and pink axe, the Heartbreaker, while Petros held his green and blue tomahawk, the Thunderfairy. They stopped and turned to look at a billboard that showed news about any Grimm in the area.

"This one" Alcatraz said, pointing his gauntlet at a picture of a deathstalker.

"You really hate deathstalkers don't ya?" Petros said looking at Alcatraz

"Yeah, they're the worst" Alcatraz said as his eyes flashed red for a second.

"Alright it's apparently just outside of town" Petros said pointing in a north-east direction. They began walking in the direction of the deathstalker, weaving in and out of the busy streets passing people by.

"Petros, can I ask you something?" Alcatraz asked to break the silence.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do I need this armour for combat?" Alcatraz asked

"No" Petros said bluntly

"Then why do I wear it?" They were walking through the square when Petros stopped walking.

"Alcatraz, what isn't in that huge group over there?" He asked

"Um, I don't know" Alcatraz answered, genuinely confused.

"There are no faunus, not many people in this town have seen one before, you however look like a faunus cos your tail sticks out of your armour, granted there are no animals with a tail like that but to these townspeople you are just a large armoured faunus, does that satisfy you?" Petros said

"I guess but I don't like being stuck in this armour, it's just really warm."

"I know but let's keep moving, this deathstalker isn't gonna kill itself!"

"Y-yeah" Alcatraz answered, somewhat lost in his own thoughts. They continued moving through the town passing the mine, refinery and the Bullhead loading area. They finally set foot on the dusty sand, which was dotted with large jagged rocks, cacti and the odd bush.

"There" Petros said, pointing at a sleeping deathstalker under the shade of a rock "You distract it while I get to max power" he began to charge the Thunderfairy.

"With pleasure" Alcatraz replied, his eyes had gone to pure crimson as he walked up to the deathstalker, he then stepped on it's tail, hard. The deathstalker shrieked in pain and turned to look at it's assailant but the second it turned Alcatraz smashed it hard with his axe, cracking it's armoured carapace. Alcatraz took advantage of the dazed deathstalker and headbutted as hard as he could, the deathstalker couldn't take anymore punishment so it blindly attempted to hit Alcatraz, Alcatraz went into a defensive stance allowing him to take any hit from the deathstalker's claws as the deathstalker wildly smashed against his arms, doing no damage, Alcatraz then jumped onto the deathstalker's tail, not attacking it but just playing with it.

"Al, I'm ready" Petros shouted, Alcatraz stopped playing with the deathstalker and made eight vines come from the ground and they then wrapped themselves around the deathstalker and pinned it in place. Alcatraz then dropped to his knees, the deathstalker noticed why, it saw a huge ball of electricity on the end of the human's gun.

"Let it rip!" Alcatraz shouted as he said that the ball of energy went over his head, making his fur stand on end, when it collided with the deathstalker, the beast was enveloped in bolts of electricity, it's nerves were infected by electricity, the deathstalker was completely and utterly paralyzed. Petros put his weapon away and them simply said:

"Al, sic em!" On hearing this Alcatraz dropped his weapon then dropped to all fours and charged at the terrified deathstalker, he jumped on top of it and hooked his claws under the beast's carapace, then pulled and with a sickening squelch the section of carapace came free. The deathstalker had what looked to be tears in it's eyes, that only invigorated Alcatraz to continue with his assault, he began to glow green again and eight vines erupted from the ground again, this time wrapping around the deathstalker's tail, then pulling it down and forcing the deathstalker to sting itself in it's newly exposed flesh.

"GWAHAHAHA!" Alcatraz laughed at the sight before him, a deathstalker, stinging itself to death, he loved it. The deathstalker got over it's paralysis but it wasn't strong enough to fight the strength of the vines, it flailed around attempting to cut the vines but to no avail, and soon the beast died from it's own venom, "Awww, you're no fun" Alcatraz said as his eyes faded from red to blue. The two of them walked up to each other and high-fived. They both then turned to a Bullhead that must've landed while they were distracted, a man stepped out, he was dressed in green with white hair and small glasses. Petros knew who he was, the man clapped in applause.

"Now that, was a spectacular performance" The man said, he put his hand out to shake Petros's "My name is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and your name young man?"

"Petros Stone Sir" Petros said returning the handshake, Ozpin then turned to the armour-clad Alcatraz.

"And your name?" He asked Alcatraz

"Alcatraz Sir" Alcatraz said with a bow.

"Well" Ozpin said "I have been observing the two of you for some time and I must say your abilities to work as a team work exponentially, Petros I have no idea why you weren't able to join my school, and Alcatraz I don't know how you learned to use that hand axe with such a mix of brutality and grace. So here's my offer, you two… even though the school year started a few days ago, would you two like a place at my school?"

"Could I just have a talk with my partner?" Petros asked, he and Alcatraz walked off and began whispering.

"I need to show him" Alcatraz said

"No, he'll kill you for sure" Petros

"Look, it's now or never" Before Petros could argue Alcatraz walked up to Ozpin "Ozpin, let me truly introduce myself" he then smashed his axe into his chest piece, hard. Cracks appeared all over it, he tore it off, his fuzzy fur underneath was exposed, Ozpin was confused but watched with intrigue, Alcatraz then pulled off his gauntlets, exposing his sharp claws, he then took off his boots exposing his clawed feet, then he took his leggings off revealing his tan cargo shorts underneath, he then finally took his helmet off.

"Y-you're a Grimm?" Ozpin said in shock

"Yep" Alcatraz said simply.

"You used a semblance so you must-" Ozpin said before he was interrupted.

"Have a soul, yeah got that"

"Well then" Ozpin said, regaining his composure"What's your answer to my offer?"


	4. Chapter 2: Introduction

**Chapter 2**

Weiss slowly opened her eyes, today would be a good day, she wouldn't shout at anyone no matter how angry they made her. Yes today everyone would see the nice side of the heiress…

A whistle went off in her ear and she fell to the ground, looking up she could see Ruby, she lost it.

"Good morning team RW-" Ruby was interrupted by Weiss who proceeded to chase Ruby around the room with her pillow, swiping wildly at her but Ruby easily outran Weiss who eventually stopped chasing and began shouting.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" Weiss screamed then stormed into the bathroom.

"Why'd ya do that Ruby?" Yang asked while fixing her hair

"Her reactions are the best" Ruby replied, smiling innocently. Both Ruby and Yang looked to the door when they heard a knock, Ruby went to answer it and saw it was Ozpin.

"Hello Miss Rose" he said "Please let all your teammates know they need to be in the courtyard in ten minutes in their combat gear, your lessons for this morning have also been cancelled"

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"There are two new arrivals" and with that he walked away.

"Wow, two new people, wonder what they'll be like" Yang said.

"I'll get Weiss you wake up Blake" Ruby said walking up to the bathroom door, she knocked "Weiss?"

"Go away" Weiss said.

"Look, I'm sorry" Ruby said.

"You promise you won't do that again?" Weiss asked, then she sniffed.

"I promise" Ruby replied. Weiss then opened the door and walked out in full combat gear having fully regained her composure.

"Let's go" She said with an uncharacteristic smirk plastered on her face.

"How did you..." Ruby asked in confusion but she gave up 'I'll never understand that girl' She thought.

"Hey Blake" Yang said flicking her nose "Get up"

"Five more minutes" Blake said turning over to avoid the flicking. Yang then tugged lightly at her pillow, causing Blake to clutch onto it, Yang then used her other hand to yank away Blake's blanket. "SO MEAN!" shouted Blake as she got out of bed.

"You need to-"Yang started

"I heard" Blake said bluntly

Later

Team RWBY along with team JNPR walked down the hall chatting among themselves as they walked towards the courtyard, they were greeted to the sun almost blinding them but they continued. Eventually they made it to the courtyard, they saw Professor Ozpin having a conversation with a boy and what looked to be a large lizard Grimm with the fur of a tarantula, wearing shorts.

"Oh, you're early" Ozpin said "No matter, these are the new arrivals" he moved his hand to point to the boy "This is Petros Stone, a boy from the town of Orre" he then moved his hand to point to the Grimm "This is Alcatraz, he's an interesting one as he is a Grimm with a soul, but you must treat him like you treat everyone else" everyone's jaw hung open in shock "You may also be wondering why I called your teams in particular, well these two will be moving into your rooms, Petros into RWBY and Alcatraz into JNPR but they are doing that mostly for sleeping reasons, the reason for that is their skill as a team of two surpasses that of a team of four. If you are uncertain of their skill a pair of partners may challenge them" Yang then put her hand up.

"Me and Blake" She shouted, Blake gave her a look for not asking her but nonetheless they went up to the centre of the courtyard and readied their weapons. Blake noticed Petros and Alcatraz were breathing in perfect synchronization.

"Begin" shouted Ozpin and with that Yang charged at Petros, who was charging his weapon, she readied her gauntlet for a punch, her punch was blocked when Alcatraz grabbed her fist, in a swift movement he picked her up and threw her across the courtyard, Blake fired her weapon in Petros's direction but Alcatraz blocked the bullets with his axe. Alcatraz then roared and fired a shot at Blake's feet, the kinetic impact with the ground made dust and stone fly into the air, along with Blake who then landed on Yang as she tried to get up.

"Alright this is perfect" Petros shouted "Alcatraz, lock 'em in place" With that Alcatraz dropped to all fours and his eyes began glowing green, then eight vines came out the ground and wrapped around Blake and Yang's bodies.

"What the hell, get off me!" Yang said as she couldn't see because of Blake's body. They were then hit by a powerful bolt of electricity that brought their aura to zero and the vines released them.

"The winners are Alcatraz and Petros" Ozpin announced as Alcatraz helped Blake up and Petros did the same with Yang. They walked off in their large group back into the building, Ozpin smiled "It's going to be an interesting year isn't it?"

**Sorry about how short this chapter is and how long it took me to release, I'm just quite busy at the moment so I will try my best to get these chapters out more frequently and as always, thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic :)**


	5. Chapter 3: Social life

Chapter 3

Team JNPR and RWBY were in the library with the new students, Alcatraz was sitting, mesmerized by the amount of books that adorned the shelves, Ren had gone off to make some snacks while Weiss sat there looking angrily at Alcatraz. Nora was the first to speak up.

"So what weapons have you guys got?" She asked merrily

"I got this thing" Alcatraz said while placing his axe on the table. "I called it Heartbreaker"

"Ooooh!" Nora said as Alcatraz put Heartbreaker back in the holster.

"This is the Thunderfairy" Petros said holding his tomahawk out. "It's a tomahawk with a dust railgun built in"

"Ooooh!" Nora repeated "That's pretty neat!" She then turned to Alcatraz who was sniffing the air.

"Can you smell that?" He asked.

"It wasn't me" Said Yang.

"I don't think that's what he meant you fool" Weiss pouted, Alcatraz crawled under the table, he emerged on all fours right next to Yang, he began to sniff her. Yang recoiled at Alcatraz's actions, confused by the Grimm's odd behavior.

"ALCATRAZ!" Petros screamed then Alcatraz, Yang and everyone else looked at him. "Can't you see she is distressed by-" He stopped when his eyes met with Yang's, his face went bright red and he looked away "- Y-you sniffing h-her" Yang sat there, shocked at Petros's raw emotions, Alcatraz, however put on a mischievous smirk and went back under the table. His head appeared between Petros's knees, he grinned, upon noticing Petros slammed his knees into the sides of Alcatraz's head. "Go back to your seat and behave!" Alcatraz grunted retreating under the table, soon popping up next to Blake, he sniffed in her direction then his eyes turned to her bow, he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes and as quickly as he emerged he went back under the table. Alcatraz then emerged at his seat and began sniffing the air, he began to drool.

"Wakey wakey" Nora said as she snapped her fingers in front of Yang who was still staring in Petros's direction.

"Huh? Oops looks like I got lost in my own mind" She grinned, scratching the back of her head. The door opened and Ren walked in holding a large plate of pancakes, both Nora and Alcatraz practically jumped out of their seats. Alcatraz crawled up to Ren who smiled and threw a pancake in his direction, Alcatraz jumped up and caught it in his mouth. He then fainted. Alcatraz lay there with a huge grin on his sleeping face.

A few moments later Alcatraz awoke to see everyone gathered around him.

"Are you ok?" Ren asked.

"What was that… beautiful food?" Alcatraz asked.

"It was just a pancake, you sure you're ok?" Ren asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I just got a shock from the taste, it was so amazing" Alcatraz said, drooling.

"Really?" Ren asked "I'm pretty sure I burned them a bit"

"Petros?" Nora asked "What does Al usually eat?"

"Uh, he usually eats the Grimm we kill" Petros answered "He says they taste very bitter" He watched as Alcatraz caught another pancake in his mouth, he smiled "It's good to see him enjoying food for once instead of forcing himself to eat it"

"Aww! You two are really adorable" Nora said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Shut up, I just worry about him" Petros retorted, he looked back to Alcatraz, who at that current moment was rolling around on the floor continually singing the word 'Pancake'

"Hey Petros?" Yang said, making Petros blush.

"Wh-what?" He asked nervously.

"Thank you for earlier" she said, then hugging him, making his blush cover the entirety of his face, making it a light red. "We should probably get going, afternoon lessons are starting soon and I want lunch". Everyone began walking down the corridor, Alcatraz was on all fours, his claws making a 'pitter patter' sound on the marble floor. He noticed Ruby and Yang on Petros's left and right. Alcatraz suddenly felt a weight fall on his back, looking behind him he saw it was Nora, riding him as if he were some sort of stallion who grinned at him and he grinned back.

"You'd better not have any weird thoughts about my sister" Ruby said to Petros grumpily.

"Wha-" Petros began but was interrupted when Yang shoved him out of the way.

"I can take care of myself, Ruby, you don't need to look after me!" The sisters began arguing, Petros slipped back to talk to Alcatraz, he then noticed the beaming Nora riding on his back.

"Hey Petros?" Alcatraz asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah Al?" Petros replied.

"You're not very good with human females are you?" Alcatraz asked causing Petros to blush furiously. Alcatraz and Nora burst into laughter, angering Petros further.

They all made their way to lunch, then to afternoon lessons which consisted of a History essay and a speech from Professor Port about how deathstalkers were no match for him, just as the students were no match for his blinding ego. By the time they got to their dorms the teams were beat, falling into their respective beds while Alcatraz and Petros laid out their sleeping bags, they were having an early night for tomorrow they were going to have a hunt for a rare and oh so deadly species of Grimm…

Author's notes: Let me start by apologising for both the shortness of this chapter and the late upload, I have been real busy lately but I promise from now on I will upload a chapter every Thursday, also next week's chapter will extra long just because I love you guys who still care, have a good day and thanks for reading, you guys are the best!


End file.
